Ángel
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: "Para Trevor, ella siempre había sido un ángel. Aunque Rachel Berry olvidara eso a veces" Rachel/Trevor -chico de la banda-


**Disclaimer:** Glee pertenece a FOX, escrito sin animos de lucro.

_N.A.:_ No recuerdo en que parte del internet lei el nombre Trevor, para el chico que toca el bajo en la banda que siempre acompaña al club en sus numeros; de todas formas, es un buen nombre. Y de verdad creo que él y Rachel harian una bonita pareja :D

Basado en una escena del episodio 2x10

* * *

ÁNGEL

Rachel Berry era un ángel, no había duda de eso. Un pequeño ángel que algunas veces se comportaba como una diva insoportable, pero para Trevor ese no era un problema. Es más, esa actitud de la morena la consideraba parte de su encanto natural.

- Estas completamente enamorado de ella – le comentó Samantha, pasando junto a él con su arpa – y no intentes negarlo.

Trevor se limitó a sonreír, y a observar como los demás miembros de la banda se posicionaban alrededor, preparándose para acompañar una vez más a la estrella del glee club en una de sus canciones tipo Broadway. El chico pasaba suavemente sus manos sobre las cuerdas de su bajo, tocando notas imaginarias. A lo lejos pudieron escuchar como una de las puertas del auditorio se abría y Brad, el pianista, le dio unos golpecitos de ánimo en el hombro, antes de irse a sentar en su puesto característico frente al piano.

- Hola, chicos – les saludó Rachel, haciendo un tímido ademán con una de sus manos – muchas gracias por ayudarme.

- No hay… no hay problema… - contestó Trevor algo nervioso, sonriéndole; Freddy, el de la batería, no pudo aguantar la risa, aunque la sofocó inmediatamente con una mano. Trevor le echó una mirada rápida, molesto, y luego volvió a fijar su vista en el rostro de la morena – a mi y a la banda nos sirve para practicar.

- Ya veo, es bueno que no les haga perder el tiempo.

- Nunca serás una perdida de tiempo, Rachel… - las palabras escaparon de sus labios sin darse cuenta, como si hubieran esperado siempre por ese momento para ser pronunciadas; la morena no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve tono rojizo y Trevor, presa del nerviosismo, comenzó a toser, mirando hacia otro lado – sabes a que me refiero – intentó arreglar la incómoda situación.

Rachel le miró curiosa e iba a responder cuando unos pasos tras el escenario llamaron su atención. En ese instante de distracción el chico aprovechó para hacerle un gesto obsceno a Freddy con el dedo del medio, quien se sujetaba el estomago y se tapaba la boca para no reírse a carcajada limpia de la metida de pata de su amigo. Los demás chicos de la banda, junto con Brad, se limitaban a sonreír divertidos. Trevor no pudo evitar sonreír a medias también, pensando en como los latidos de su corazón habían incrementado un poco su frecuencia por lo ocurrido.

Pero su alegría no duró mucho, porque reconoció inmediatamente la voz del recién llegado. Finn Hudson, Finn _que te jodan_ Hudson.

Ok, no tenía nada contra el chico en si. No tenía por qué, ya que era otro de esos futbolistas que parecían preocuparse más de su reputación que de otra cosa. Y aunque a sus compañeros les costara verlo, a los ojos de Trevor, Finn no era muy diferente. Para él, ese chico se camuflaba tras su máscara de _chico dorado_, del _chico idealista y bueno_, pero no había mucho más que eso.

Aun así, no era eso lo que le molestaba, mas bien, era la forma en que trataba a Rachel Berry; a ese precioso ángel que se moría de amor por él. Aunque este no lo mereciera.

En esta escuela todo se sabe tarde o temprano, hay muy pocas personas que son buenas guardando secretos, así que no pasaban ni dos días para que Trevor supiera chismes; chismes que muchas veces poco le importaban, pero que otras veces eran en lo que mantenía su cabeza ocupada todo el día. Esto último solo le ocurría cuando le hablaban de Rachel Berry.

Para entonces ya todo el colegio sabía de la semi-ruptura de Finn y Rachel, y todo parecía encaminarse a una ruptura definitiva de su relación. Trevor no se alegraba de la noticia, a pesar de que le encantaría que esa chica estuviera soltera; pero la tristeza en el rostro de ese ángel lo desalienta por completo, por lo que de verdad espera que los rumores no sean ciertos. A pesar de sus sentimientos, a Trevor le gustaría ver a Rachel Berry sonreír siempre y también tener la oportunidad de decirle un par de cosas.

Decirle que es increíble y que se merece a alguien mucho mejor que Hudson. Porque es cierto, todos saben que Finn rompió o romperá con ella porque Rachel le fue infiel con Puckerman, pero el _chico dorado_ tampoco esta libre de culpa y eso es lo que más le molesta. Que Finn se haga la victima y no acepte las disculpas de Rachel a pesar de que él hizo lo mismo: engañó a su pareja, engañó a Quinn con Rachel a principio del año pasado.

Para suerte de él, Quinn nunca se entero. Y, aunque a Trevor le molestaba la gente hipócrita, el no está en el papel de ir divulgando cosas como esas. La simple idea le parecía desagradable.

Por eso permanece en silencio mientras Finn y Rachel hablan. Esperando a que Rachel se de cuenta de que, como la escuchó decir una vez, sus sueños estaban por sobre esta escuela, y obviamente por sobre Finn Hudson.

Todo termina con el chico dejando el escenario con una mezcla de dolor y confusión en su rostro. Rachel guarda silencio y aprieta con fuerza el regalo que con tanto cuidado había envuelto para el chico. Trevor cierra sus dedos contra el mango de su bajo, también con fuerza, con rabia; intentando contener las ganas de ir y abrazar a esa chica, que parece más frágil que nunca. Si lo hiciera, si la abrazara, sería muy raro… después de todo ellos dos no son cercanos, muy a su pesar.

- ¿Deberíamos… deberíamos retirarnos? – se atreve a preguntar, señalando la puerta del auditorio que esta tras de él.

Por un momento cree que esa chica, que parece haber perdido la luz, le dirá que sí, que deberían retirarse y dejarla sola. Pero eso no es lo que sucede, por eso Trevor sonríe. Porque cual ave fénix, la fuerza interior de su ángel se renueva, llenándola de luz. Una luz no del todo esplendorosa como antaño, ya que las heridas nunca cierran así de fácil, pero lo importante es que esta ahí: el resplandor, la fuerza interior, la diva.

- El espectáculo debe continuar – dice Rachel, encarando el escenario.

Trevor no puede evitar que una sonrisa se apodere de su rostro, ni puede evitar quedar embelesado por la belleza de esa chica.

La nieve artificial cae suavemente sobre ellos, y las primeras notas del arpa de Samantha llenan el auditorio con su cautivante compás. Pronto le siguen los demás instrumentos y algunas notas de su bajo, y por último se les une esa voz que Trevor admira tanto. La voz de un ángel. El chico puede verlas, unas tenues alas que salen de la espalda de la chica, puede ver como se despliegan a medida que su voz crece en fuerza. Es una imagen bellísima, inspiradora, que le gustaría conservar en su memoria por siempre.

Trevor sonríe, abiertamente. Eso es lo que más le gusta de sus sesiones con Rachel Berry, como las notas de su bajo se fusionan con su voz y crean melodías que podrían hipnotizar hasta a las propias sirenas.

Puede que él y Rachel nunca lleguen a cruzar más que unas pocas frases sueltas, pero lo que comparten en el escenario es algo que solo ellos dos entienden, que solo ellos dos comparten. Un vínculo íntimo que solo la música puede formar.

FIN

* * *

_Comments are love x3~_


End file.
